


time passes slower without you

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, a little glimpse into their life together like.. a sweet little moment, car smoking, drives home from work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: “You gonna be this dramatic all night?”“Maybe. I missed you, you know that?”





	time passes slower without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> written for the prompt "time passes slower without you" from Ash on tumblr!! id never written for this pairing before but goooood i love them so much, i hope ive done a good enough job!!
> 
> unbetad, and no disrespect intended! <3

“Oh my god, _finally_ , I’ve been waiting here for fucking  _ages_ -”

“You’ve been here for, what? Ten minutes?” Gene laughed as he slid into the passenger seat of Grant’s beat up old chevy. He checked his phone, holding it up to the other’s face so he could read the screen, “yeah see, you sent that text seven minutes ago, get over it.”

Grant tried his best to look offended as he flicked the engine on, though a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. “Can’t believe I’ve just been told to ‘get over it’ by Eugene Roe, the kindest sweetest sonofabitch in the whole damn country. I thought we were supposed to be in love and everything too? What kind of way is this to treat your boyfriend?”

“You gonna be this dramatic all night?”

“Maybe. I missed you, you know that?”

“I missed you too,” Gene replied around a yawn, leaning back in his chair to try and stretch his legs. Long days at the hospital never got any easier, though things had been especially grueling with the sheer volume of patients they’d had over the last couple of weeks. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was about good warm weather that made people want to be extra reckless, but he was sure that he could definitely go the rest of his life without seeing another kid with a foam bullet lodged up his nose and be pretty damn happy about it, too.

“The last couple hours have been such a drag. You know, I swear it’s like time passes slower without you around,” Grant groaned, though he was still smiling, just glad to have Gene by his side once again. The routine they’d settled into was a little unusual perhaps; with Gene working long shifts at the hospital most weekends and Grant working as a TA throughout the week, but somehow they’d made things work. All the time spent apart just meant that the times that they  _were_  together were even more special to them both, at least that was the way he saw it. And with the schools closed for summer break and Gene finally having taken a few days off from work (for what Grant was sure must be the first time in his entire life) the two of them had planned a road trip down to Louisiana to visit Gene’s parents. It was something the two of them had been looking forward to immensely, and Grant had been left with the duty of packing while Gene worked his last shift- something he’d already expressed his displeasure about countless times before.

“Time doesn’t slow down though, it can’t change speed. Thought you’d know that from all the time spent hanging out in a physics classroom,” Gene chuckled, fishing around in the glove box for a pack of smokes. A soft little  _‘gotcha’_ escaped him as he finally found them amongst the clutter, pulling one out and sticking it between his lips before delving back in for a lighter.

“Oh come on, I thought you were all spiritual and shit, don’t go giving me the science talk. You know, they say if you slow your breathing down, time slows down too,” Grant laughed, one hand on the steering wheel as the other reached into the back to retrieve a lighter of his own that he’d stashed down the back of his seat in case of emergencies. “Got that from some shitty indie half-French film that an ex made me watch one time, you like it? Seemed like your kinda thing.”

“Think I’ve seen the same film actually,” the other noted with amusement, blowing Grant a kiss as a way of thanks and plucking the newly found lighter from his hands. “Got that fairy from Maleficent in it right? Soundtrack was fuckin’ brilliant, too.”  

“When have you seen Maleficent?”

“Children’s ward.”

“But it’s too grown up for children.”

“Nah, it’s on the,” Gene paused to exhale a cloud of smoke, laughing when Grant rolled the window down with a tut. “On the cusp, I think. Alright for some of the older kids. When have  _you_  seen Maleficent? That’s the real question here.”

“Like I said, a lot of time on my hands without you around to occupy them. Speaking of- are we gonna get to, y'know- at your parents’?”

“What?”

_“Y'know.”_

“Have those kids been rubbing off on you? Can’t you talk about it anymore?”

“Geneee,” Grant whined as he pulled up onto their driveway, “when did you start getting so mean?”

Gene blew out another puff of smoke, leaning across the gearstick to pull Grant in for a kiss.  

“When did you start getting so coy?” He smirked, swiping his tongue across his lips. He pulled away when Grant’s cheeks had flushed rosy pink, clearly pleased with himself. “You get that packing done by the way? Was thinking we could head off early in the morning, before traffic gets too bad.”

Grant just groaned and smacked his head against the steering wheel, pretty sure that a certain sweet young Eugene Roe might just be the end of him someday.

**Author's Note:**

> im grant's ex btw that is me i made him watch that film (which is Mr Nobody if you're curious and it's one of my fave films of ALL TIME)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!! much love! <3


End file.
